


Poor Reputation

by USP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Random Song Challenge, Song: Bad Reputation (Shawn Mendes), Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: It was no secret to anyone that Theo had a bad reputation at all in that town, especially with Scott's pack.The story gets more complicated when Liam tells his pack that he's dating Theo. And when people do not deal well with the  news, Liam will do anything to get them to see just how amazing Theo is.Even though he has a bad fucking reputation





	Poor Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my firt language and I´m so lazy to just translate line to line so me just put this on Goggle Translate and if has any mistake the fault is not mine, sorry 
> 
> If you like, Kudos and commentaries are good <3
> 
> I hope you like 
> 
> Theo has bad reputation so it´s the result

Liam

— I'm dating Theo. — Okay, sure, it was not like I planned to give that news to the pack. And when I felt my boyfriend tense by my side, I just wanted to be able to go back a few seconds ago and do exactly as we rehearsed. Throwing away conversation and when everyone was in a good mood it would be after dinner, we would sit down and I would tell the news. But the moment we sat down at the beginning of the meeting, there was that embarrassing silence, I admit that I panicked and here we are.

I carefully tried to read each other's expression in that room, which really was very difficult, since no one said anything for long minutes and the feature had not changed anything, as if it were still processing. With each second that passed, he felt Theo's heart beating faster and his shoulders tensing.

— Liam, I found your joke super funny, but this is not April first. I'm not believing you're dating ... him. — Stiles was the first to say something, and when he pointed at Theo, he was clearly disgusted, as if that was the biggest insult he could ever hear.

— I'm super happy for you, Li, really .. but Theo, really? — I swore Mason would be different, I mean, he was my best friend, in such moments, He shoud be the first to accept my choices, especially if it meant my happiness.

I heard from Malia a roar as if at any moment she was going to attack Theo, Lydia only sighed and Derek looked at us both as if he were guessing whether it was a lie or a truth.

Scott? Until then, I had been the only one in that room who had said nothing and done nothing, and my last hope was in that man, always the wisest all of us.

— So ... are you really with the guy who manipulated everyone?" - And there was every chance there.

He got a bad reputation

— You can only play with my fucking face. So come on, this is the man who killed your alpha, let's not forget that, he took the fucking heart of his sister, who is beating his chest today and who killed half of the people in that college to fuck an army . And you come to say that you like him? Liam, what the fuck are you thinking? — With every sentence thrown, Stiles grew more and more in his voice, Theo was clutching my hand more and more, and when that speech was over, I felt him stop taking my hand and stepped back, as if every word was a punch in his body. The smell of humiliation on his part, along with sadness was so strong that he had the feeling that not even the people in that room who were werewolves could feel.

Mistakes, we all make them

But they will not let it go

But they do not forget, they do not

'Cause he's got the bad reputation

I knew this was not the time for my anger to happen, but seeing that no one in that house was trying to give Theo a second chance, and not saying anything, looking at the wall as if they really believed every word of Stiles, it was which had pissed me off. I could feel the anger squirming through my whole body and tickling my skin.

— So that's how it's going to be?"When Stiles killed people, you all gave yourself a second chance, because with Theo is it different? — Stiles looked horrified at me, because they never talked about that matter, because it was very painful, at that time it was not really him, but before thinking, my anger had already got hold of my brain and my words.

— Liam … — I practically took a step forward when I felt that Theo was begging to stop talking, that he did not deserve this, he did not deserve that I had to fight with the pack because of him.

— But you want to know? I'm not fucking Care. You do not know how this guy is the best thing that could happen in my life. His laughter is the most delicious thing I've ever heard and he knew that when he's angry, he counts up to five out loud to the person? And when you're driving, do you like to tap your fingers on the steering wheel in the same compass as the music you're playing? That the subject he likes best is biology and the one he hates is grammar? That he's never been to a show in life? But of course not, you do not know this because you do not know it or tried it, even if you have given it several opportunities. —I said it so fast, I took a long breath when I finished.

Nobody knows the way that I know him

— Liam, let's go, please, this is not worth it. — Theo spoke as softly as he wanted the day to end. When he tried to pull my hand out, I just planted my feet on the floor. I would not leave until the pack listened to the truths they needed.

— I found out he was sleeping on his fucking truck because he did not have a family and no house to go back to. And you have no idea how much your nightmares are so frequent, that I wake up with him screaming and practically putting my hand to his heart to see if he's still there, if he's still beating and always has that strong smell of fear and panic that even though I know it will be there, suffocates me and I can not breathe and I imagine what it's like for him. Every time Theo goes to the hospital, I can feel his fear, as if he sees his dead sister. So of course he's done wrong things, but we've all done it, have not we? I think you guys are blaming him enough, he does not need it anymore, believe me he does it himself. You just do not know his fucking day-to-day struggle and think you can just point fingers, as if you're going to improve something. — Each time, I'd get angrier, if that were possible.

Theo at some point I do not remember, began to gently run his fingers down my back, trying to do my best to calm me, so I would not punch every person in that room for being so shit.

They do not know what you've been through

Nobody knows the weight that's on her shoulders 

— I Know that you think that he is a bad person I know he is not, and this is what matters. It makes me happy like I never imagined anyone would make me feel. For a few days, it's just me and him and I feel like a normal teenager again, taking a break from the supernatural without all that weight on my back and it does me so well. I did not even know that it was possible to look at someone and sometimes he does not do anything special, but my heart fails a few beats and I wonder how could I fall in love more for a person, it makes me happy and what should you focus on is not it? In my happiness? I mean, when everyone started a relationship, regardless of who I was, I always accepted and was next, because I knew it was true, I could feel the happiness of you just looking and I also know that you can see it in me. — At that moment, I could not even think of the words, they just came out naturally.

And I do not care what they say about you, baby

I could feel more and more the anger dominating me, it was out of me because no one wanted to give him a second chance, just wanted to get it to see with my eyes and was sure that they would know the reason I fell in love with that guy so sensational.

I felt my claws coming out when I had not asked, along with my eyes changing color and no matter how much I talked to calm down, it seemed that this only made things worse and made me more angry.

—Liam, I need you to focus on my voice, okay? — My instinct was to turn to Theo and simply punch him in the face, which I did. I swear I'd try to punch any wall, or anything that could not break, but everything seemed as far away as possible. 

Much as it should have been fucking aching, he just let the blood fall from his nose as he came close to me and wrapped his arms around my body. As I thrust my claws into his body, I felt a groan of pain, but he did not move away. I did not know if they were seconds, because to my mind it was as if long drawn minutes were past, but when I smelled them, just like my house, my anger diminished, my fangs came out and my blue eyes returned.

— I'm sorry, I did not want to do that. — My whole face flushed with embarrassment once again for letting my rage win and seizing me, I rested my nose on his neck, only to be able to feel that smell that was my safe haven. And as much as anyone tried to calm me down, it would never be Theo, it would never be that sense of calm that he would pass. 

— We've been through worse. — When Theo laughed, it was impossible not to laugh with him. For a few minutes it was as if in that room it was just the two of us, and it was the effect it had on me that I could not put into words. It seemed that when he was by his side, the bad things were gone in the blink of an eye. 

— At first I really was standing behind this relationship. But then you spoke some truths that we all deserve to hear, we've given so many second chances to many people, so why would Theo be any different? And if we were in doubt, the moment he let you break his nose just to help him, it shows how changed he is and how much he cares. Theo, I apologize for the whole pack and we're here if you want to start over. — Scott said it so softly, and I could see in all eyes that that was the truth. 

They were ashamed of how they treated him and would try everything to remedy the event.

And being in the arms of the guy I loved, with the approval of my alpha and the pack, I could not be happier.


End file.
